


Love? Maybe, definitley

by Chai_Latte (SabrinaChan)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrinaChan/pseuds/Chai_Latte
Summary: “He/She never said he/she wanted to marry!”
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue: Maybe

“Ash and Misty make such a weird couple. Don’t you think?”

Just a few tables away, Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower were having their lunch. In other words, Ash was eating everything on their plates while Misty complained about how the restaurant lied about the amount of calories in her dish.

“I’m not sure weird is the right word…”

From their spot, Dawn Berlitz and May Maple watched the couple who happened to be having lunch in the same restaurant on this Sunday.

“Incompatible?”

Ash Ketchum was a thirty-two years old Software engineer. He was dressed in either shorts and shirts (like today) or hoodies and sweatpants, depending on the weather; and expensive black sneakers, at all times. His life revolved around video games and eating, and it showed well on his body as his belly always rolled over his pants. Only child, calls his mom every day, and a strangely charming personality. He often complains about things he’s entirely responsible about, like forgetting to record a football game or not fitting in his pants after a holidays binge. 

“More like totally compatible but totally different!”

His girlfriend, Misty Waterflower, was four years younger. She worked in a well-reputed beauty salon in the city center, and she was pretty passionate about making people “beautiful every day”. Toned, thin, petite, generous chest, pampered every day, girly, high-pitched voices, freckled skin and fiery orange hair; she had a bit of a temper, but only when needed, like when Ash leaves a snack wrapper on the counter or drinks milk straight from the box. She doesn’t like being disturbed during her house-cleaning sessions, and you better not get in with your shoes on after she’s done.

May and Dawn were alarmed when Ash and Misty got up, getting ready to leave. As Ash was getting the cash out of his wallet, Misty was dusting the crumbs off his shirt and scolding him about not paying attention to his clothes whilst eating. 

“Do you think they’ll get married in the future?” A six-year relationship, moved in together five years ago. Ash and Misty looked to be deep, but they amazed their surroundings. "Do you think they're really in love?" 

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

After putting the cash on the table, Misty grabbed Ash’s arm and hugged it as they walked side by side toward the exit; all lovey-dovey.

“Maybe?”


	2. In love 5ever

Misty was just back home from work. The first step was to head to the bathroom and wash the makeup off of her face. She was convinced that, by the end of the day, the BB cream layer on his face carried every particle in the air. Pollution was the enemy. She always told her clients to wash the face by the end of the day. 

She found Ash inside the bathroom, in front of the mirror, but she got in anyway.

“Hey babe.” Misty planted a kiss on Ash’s cheek and stood beside him. She adjusted her headband in front of the mirror and took her cleansing gel and facial brush out of the cabin. “I thought you weren’t home yet.”

“I just got home a few minutes earlier.”

“Uhm. How was today?” Misty used the makeup remover on her face as first step.

“Good.” Ash put his hands on the sink, still staring back at his reflection on the mirror. “Hey babe?”

“Yes?”

“Is it normal that I found a gray on my hair?”

“It is.” Misty threw the dirty cotton pads in the trash bin.

“Really?” Ash pulled close to the mirror and check the hair on his temple.

“It’s quite common for men to get gray hair early, actually.” Misty looked at Ash’s reflection on the mirror. She couldn’t really see where the gray hair was.

“Or maybe it just means I’m starting to age.” Ash made a face.

“It’s really nothing to be worried about,” Misty said. “Plus, if it bothers you that much, I can dye it for you.”

“Oh no. That means I’m totally assuming the fact that I’m getting old.”

“Just because you have one gray hair doesn’t mean you’re getting old.”

“I may have other gray hairs.”

“So what?” Misty rolled her eyes.

“You wouldn’t get it. You’re not even thirty yet.” Ash scowled. “And you don’t even look your real age.”

“Did something happen back at office?” Misty had a feeling he and his colleagues (all men in their thirties) had a particular conversation…

“No, like,” Ash looked at her. “When I’m forty, you’ll still be in your thirties. When I’m fifty, you’ll still be in your forties.”

Yes, they had a conversation about age gaps between partners. 

“But if you do the math the other way, we will end up being in our thirties or our forties at the same time at some point.” Misty giggled.

“That’s true.” Ash nodded. He looked at her. “But still, you’d always look younger than your real age. You were just born like that.”

Misty was very flattered (of course) but there was something else that was catching her interest in this conversation.

“Younger or older, it doesn’t matter.” Misty kissed Ash on the cheek again. “You already see me by your side when you’ll be forty and fifty. This makes me so happy.”

“Oh.” Ash glanced over at Misty who was hugging his arm. He smiled.

“Aww, babe, I love you.”

“I love you too, but this doesn’t change the fact that you’ll be in your thirties when I’ll be forty, so can you get that black hair dye and get this shit over with?” 


	3. No more massages

“Ash?”

_SNORE_

“Babe! Are you still sleeping?”

_SNOOOORE_

_SNOORE_

“Ash!”

Ash’s eyes opened slowly. His mouth was open, he was drooling, his underwear was rolled up showing his thighs, his legs were spread on the bed and there was a strong smell of cleaning products in the air...

He sat up and wiped the drool on his face with his hand.

“It’s noon already!” Misty’s voice was coming from the bathroom that’s connect to their bedroom—exactly from where the strong smell of cleaning products was coming.

Uh oh.

“Are you up?”

Ash got off the bed quickly and picked his clothes up from the ground. “I’m heading out!”

“What?” Misty came out of the bathroom. She had the apron and the gloves on. “Where are you going?”

“To see—I mean to see—you know—Gary—my friend—and other friends!” Ash put on his clothes quickly. He really had to leave and fast. If there was anything he hated with a passion, it was the days where Misty got on her cleaning mode. She’d turn the house upside down and make it smell like all kinds of cleaning products. Either he leaves and spends out a good day, either he stays home and spends the worst day of his life, getting bossed around, cleaning.

“What? But you haven’t had your breakf-”

Ash planted a kiss on her forehead and headed out of the bedroom. “Bye!”

“She’s a cleaning maniac.” Ash was speaking to his colleagues, the next day. “She goes nuts, gets crazy—I’m not even sure she remembers who I am when she’s cleaning.”

“Come on, some girls are like that.” Gary Oak was also a software engineer. He and Drew Hayden were in the same office as Ash.

“When I was back by the end of the day, she made me walk around the house with clean socks on.” Ash nodded. “Note that I said clean socks, and not bare feet. You get the point.”

Gary chuckled. “Dude.”

“My girl snaps shit if I leave an unwashed cup. So what?” Drew shrugged.

“Misty snaps shit about that too, but on the monthly cleaning day, she snaps triple shit. It’s so scary I’d rather eat outside the whole day so I won’t have to use any of the dishes and deal with her.”

“Aren’t you overreacting? She’s just cleaning.”

“Did I mention I panic after taking a dump on those cleaning days?”

Drew laughed. “Maybe because she spends the whole day cleaning she wouldn’t want to see anything get dirty.”

“Or maybe she’s just passionate.”

“All I can say is it’s getting worse as we go on with the relationship.” Ash turned his attention back to his computer screen.

“She could be getting ready to become a housewife.”

“That was pretty sexist, man.”

“I know, but isn’t Misty like that? She’s all into cooking and cleaning. She makes your lunchboxes.”

“Come on, lay it off.” Ash chuckled. “I suck at cooking so she does that for me. I’m thankful.”

“Didn’t she take off your coat that once time we-”

“My back was hurting me!” Ash groaned. “My back was hurting me for days because I carried some heavy boxes in my parents’ house.”

“Yeah, we know.” Gary and Drew watched their friend and chuckled. “So, she was taking off your coat for days, and doing all what comes with back pain—massaging and all that.”

Ash rolled his eyes, ignoring them.

Ash was seated at the table typing quickly on his phone when Misty put a dish in front of him and started serving for him.

“What—what are you doing?” Ash shouted at her. “I can serve for myself! Don’t do that!”

Misty blinked, not sure what’s happening.

“Don’t—stop doing that, will you?” Ash groaned, serving the lasagna on his plate. “It’s not like I can’t serve my own dinner!”

“You were looking at the phone…” Misty trailed off.

“From now on, you don’t do anything for me! Okay?” Ash nodded and ate.

Misty blinked. “Huh?”

“Good.”

“And stop wearing that damned apron! Will you?”


	4. Bouquet on pastries

“Babe?”

“Hum?”

“Come with me to the buffet. I want to fill two plates.”

Misty looked up from her phone and looked at Ash, confused. “But you alre-…” She gestured to the plate in front of him, thinking it was still full, but Ash has already emptied it.

“I’m still hungry! I want to get the pastries.” Ash shook his leg. “Please come with me.”

“Okay, fine. I’m starting to get bored anyway.”

Ash and Misty pushed their chairs to the back and got up. The redhead was wearing a glittery red dress while Ash had his black tux on. The two were invited for Ash’s cousin’s wedding back in Pallet town and Ash’s mother threatened to haunt them if they don’t come. Misty and Ash preferred not to deal with her angry face. 

“Where are you going?” Delia Ketchum came rushing to their table.

“Just getting some food.” Ash sighed. “Do I need a permission for that?”

“Don’t eat too much. I’m watching you.” Delia took a seat.

“What a wedding…” Ash grumbled and headed to the buffet, Misty beside him. Delia watched them as they filled their plates and talked.

Ash’s father Russell joined her in the table. “Stop watching him every second.”

“Remember when he left in the middle of Rose’s wedding? She was so upset!”

“As if you don’t know Ash hates weddings.” Russell leaned back on his chair. “And crowds, and people, and this town, and the world. He only loves his girlfriend and the food she makes for him.”

Delia raised her eyebrow at her husband.

Russell filled his cup with some champagne. “And you should be happy for both of them.”

“I am. Of course I am.” Delia glanced over at the young couple by the buffet. Misty was chuckling as Ash whispered something to her ear.

“If you’re thinking that making Ash attend weddings would make him want to marry, you’re wrong.” Mr. Ketchum shrugged his shoulders. “Ash is the type to collect his papers and get the shit over with—that if he wants to. He wouldn’t even want to pay the fee.”

“Don’t be silly!” Delia rolled her eyes. “I want a big wedding for my only son.”

“That if he wants to.” He insisted.

“Of course he does!” Ash’s mother huffed. “Don’t talk to me! You’re only putting me down.”

“Okay, woman. You’re right and I’m wrong.” Russell looked away. “But just so you know, not everyone wants to be married.”

Delia sighed and adjusted the elegant shawl over her shoulders. She glanced over at Ash and Misty again.

“Especially Ash who-”

“I got it, Ross. I got it.”

“If you don’t believe me, go ahead and ask him.” Russell pointed at his son. “Ask him if he wants to get married.”

“I can’t ask him!”

“That’s because you know he doesn’t want to.”

The two parents stopped talking upon hearing a loud womanly scream. In a fraction of second, the bride’s bouquet flew across the room and landed right between Ash and Misty, falling right on the plate Ash was holding.

Russell and Delia remained silent.

“What is this? It squished the pastries.” Ash grabbed the bouquet and gave it to Misty. “Shit—take it.”

While the crowd clapped their hands for the supposed-next married couple, Misty put the bouquet on the table, flashing a nervous smile, trying to make Ash turn around and salute the crowd but vain. He was totally busy eating chocolate pastries.

Ash’s parents exchanged a long look.

“Even coincidence wants it!”

“Don't talk please.”


	5. Jelly jelly Ash

“I feel like taking a break from work and travel somewhere. What do you think?”

The weather was great this Sunday. Misty and Ash were outside, walking side by side, great mood. Ash was dressed in his usual tee shirt-shorts-sneakers combination and Misty put on a light short flowery dress and flat sandals for the occasion. The sun was shining and her legs could finally see some light.

“How about Orange Islands?” Misty suggested. She looked down at her legs. “I’d love to tan.”

Ash whispered to her ear, grinning. “I love your milky milk skin. It’s hot.”

“It’s so white it blinds the eyes.” Misty put her hand over Ash’s mouth.

“Not mine.”

Misty giggled. She kissed Ash on the cheek. She spotted a coffee shop forward. “Do you want to drink something?”

“More like eat something. I’m hungry.” Ash took out his phone that was vibrating. “Get me a brownie or something else—anything satisfying.”

“You’re not going in?”

“Mom’s calling.” Ash showed her the phone screen and paused when they reached the coffee shop entrance.

“Okay then.” Misty shrugged and got inside, leaving Ash outside talking on the phone.

As the redhead stood in line, she couldn’t help but feel as if someone behind her had their eyes on her. Maybe it was just her, maybe not. It felt like someone was watching her, looking her up and down—or maybe she was just imagining things.

“Hello. I’d like one sugar free latte and a brownie.” Misty told the girl behind the counter.

“We’re out of brownies. Would like anything else? We have donuts, lemon cake…” The girl gestured to the showcase, where the pastries were displayed.

“Okay. I guess I can take a donut…” Misty cocked her head. “But I’m not sure which one…”

“Get the lovely lady donuts from all flavors.” The person who was standing behind Misty, a man; suddenly spoke. Misty turned toward him, surprised. He extended his credit card to the girl behind the counter. “Get her that. I’m paying for it.”

“Oh.” Misty was alarmed. “No, no, thanks but I can’t accept that.” She smiled politely at the man. “Thanks anyway, though.”

“Can’t take that for an answer.” The tall guy flashed a rather seductive smile at the redhead. The girl looked between the two, not sure what to do anymore. Though, she accepted the credit card form the guy.

“No, please.” Misty chuckled nervously. “It’s really awkward.” She looked at the man. “I really can’t accept—it’s kind of awkward for me. My boyfriend is outside…”

“Is he?” The man looked toward the glassy door. “That’s not a problem.”

“I’m sorry but I can’t accept. Thank you anyway.” Misty nodded quickly and gave the girl her credit card. “Please pay with this.”

“I’m not trying to date you, miss. I just think you’re beautiful and I want to buy you something.” He defended. “Isn’t that right?” He looked at the girl behind the counter.

“Babe?”

Everyone went silent when Ash joined Misty’s side. “What did you take?”

“Nothing yet.” Misty was feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

“The lady was taking too long to make up her mind and we’ve been standing her for a while now.” The so-called I-buy-you-coffee guy talked, chuckling.

“Sorry about that.” Misty spoke before Ash could say anything. She requested a sugar-free latte and a random donut and led Ash quickly out of the coffee shop before the guy says more and Ash ends up in jail for breaking his nose.

“Babe, you know I hate vanilla donuts! They taste like nothing.” Ash complained upon seeing the white-coated donut after he opened the small box.

“Just eat it.” Misty grumbled and took a sip of her latte.

“You okay?” They started walking away.

“I guess.” Misty pouted. “Actually…” She stopped walking, making Ash do so too.

“Hum?”

“That guy from earlier? He wanted to pay for me.” Misty shrugged.

“What?” Ash chuckled.

“And he was insisting—I told him it’s awkward and I have a boyfriend already but he said he wasn’t trying to date me…”

“Babe, _I_ don’t go around and buy other women coffee! He _was_ trying to _date_ you!” Ash got on the defensive.

“So? It’s not my fault.” Misty huffed and started walking again.

“Whose fault is it, then?” Ash followed her. “Mine?”

“No one’s fault, I guess.”

“Or maybe this dress’s fault.” Ash looked away.

“Please, babe, please take that back.” Misty sighed. “You’re not like that!”

“No! I’m just tired of men just going around you like this! It’s annoying!” Should he keep yelling aloud that Misty Waterflower was his?

“How are they supposed to know I’m taken if they don’t get that from me?” Misty chuckled. “Don’t be silly, Ash!”

“I’m not silly.” He replied in a harsh manner.

“Yeah, you’re jealous.”

“So?” Ash rolled his eyes. “So what if I am?”

“It’s a little scary, actually…” Misty sipped her latte.

Ash sighed heavily. He stopped walking and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Babe, get over it. I ignored him, I did not let him pay and I did not fall in love with him.” Misty pulled closer to her boyfriend. “You’re the one and only, babe.”

“It’s the damn hot milky legs.”

Misty giggled and got on her toes, planting a small kiss on Ash’s nose. “You don’t need to get so jealous.”

“It’s hard not to.” Ash shrugged. Turning to his left, he and Misty happened to look at the showcase of the store at the same time. It was displaying rings and necklaces. It was a jewelry store.

Misty and Ash looked at each other.


	6. Panic attacks

Misty opened the glassy door of the beauty salon and got inside. They were opening in an hour but Misty liked to get to work early and make sure the material is perfectly clean.

She brushed her hair behind her ear. “Good mo-”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Her colleagues screamed and pointed at her hand.

“Do not panic!” Misty reassured them, chuckling. “Ash did not propose to me! Relax!”

“What?” One of them gestured to her finger. “But that’s your ring finger!”

“I know!” Misty giggled as she took off her coat. “Yesterday I was out with Ash. I went to buy a latte and a some guy offered to pay. Ash got so jealous he said I should be wearing a ring from now on to show that I’m taken.”

“…”

“…”

“We bought this on the way back home.” Misty showed her colleagues the thin platinum ring again. “Pretty, right?”

“Are you f*cking kidding me?” The guy behind the reception counter spoke. “He proposed to you.”

“No, he didn-”

“He did.” Assured another one. “Implicitly. He’s a coward.”

Everyone else in the salon nodded.

“What?”

Suddenly, Misty was feeling unsure about her life.

She spent the whole day shaken, not sure how to think about this ring in her finger, implying to the whole that she was engaged. Every regular client of her has tried to congratulate her today, but they would be incredibly disappointed and angry at Ash after she’d say that it’s just to kick away men.

Moreover, she’d often find herself staring at it. It was weird, having a ring on this finger. She’s never worn a ring on this finger before. Usually, she wore rings as accessories, but this was the ring finger. An woman never wears a ring on her finger unless she's engaged or married or promised marriage...

“Hey babe.” Ash took a seat beside Misty on the couch. “Anything on TV?”

“Wasn’t watching it.” Misty quit staring down at her ring and pretended to stare at her manicure. 

“Humm, nothing is on.” Ash pulled his girlfriend closer and put his hand on her shoulder. “Anything special happened today?”

“Nothing special.”

Misty put her hand over Ash’s and stroked it, her attention unconsciously on the new addition on her ring finger. Ash grabbed her hand and kissed it.

“Love you, babe."

Misty felt like jumping. Ash just happened to kiss her ring finger. He kissed _the spot_.

“Love you too.”

-

“I want to marry Misty.” Ash told his colleagues the next day, his breath already smelling like alcohol. Gary has discreetly pulled away the pack of beer under Ash's desk as he talked, hands trembling, “The problem is we never talked about this!”

“How do I tell him this?” Misty panicked, surrounded by her colleagues who were trying to comfort her. She waved her hands in front of her face, feeling it become hot. “We never talked about marriage!”

“She/He never said she/he wanted to marry!”


	7. What if, what if

“Oh, it’s been ages! We almost forgot we had a son!”

Ash rolled his eyes as he and Misty took off their shoes at the entrance of Ash’s parents’ house. Delia looked all excited as she fixed their jackets on the coat rack “We haven’t seen you two since the wedding!”

“Ash took Friday off to stay home. When you called, I just made him drive until we got here.” Misty giggled. 

Delia crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Ash. “You were just going to get lazy on the couch.” She poked his side. “You’ve put on weight, sweetie.”

“Yeah. It’s Misty’s fault. She bakes all the time.” Ash stood up and pointed at his girlfriend. The latter gasped and slapped playfully his shoulder.

“I don’t make you eat it!”

“She doesn’t!” Delia slapped him on the same shoulder too.

“Why are you defending her?” Ash chuckled.

“Oh, isn’t she my future dau-”

“Nice to see you too, mom.” Ash put his hands on his mom's shoulders and pushed her forward. “Where is dad? Huh?” He pointed at his father who was just leaving the kitchen with a glass of water. “Dad! Good to see you! What are you drinking?”

“Water?”

“Right! Cool!” Ash grabbed Russell’s arm and pushed him back inside the kitchen. He slammed the door shut. “Why did you tell mom?”

“Chill, son, chill."

“I don’t want her to know!” Ash complained. “She’s going to put pressure on me—talk about it all the time—Misty has no idea—what if she tells her?”

“Ash, you need to relax.”

“Holy shit what if she’s telling her right now?” Ash panicked and left the kitchen quickly. He headed toward the living room and stood behind the couch, where Misty and Delia were sitting and talking.

“And if you wa-…” Delia looked up, noticing her son’s presence. “Is everything alright?”

Misty looked up too.

“Yeah.” Ash nodded.

“We’re talking about things you’d rather not hear, sweetie. In your shoes, I’d go back inside the kitchen. Just don’t eat all the food in the fridge.” Misty and Delia giggled.

“I’m not hungry.” Ash nodded. “And it’s fine. Misty and I don’t hide things from each other.”

Misty looked at her boyfriend’s mom.

“Sweetie, let us talk between girls. Will you?”

“Sure! Go ahead.” Ash stepped to the back. “Talk.”

Russell walked toward his son and dragged him away.

“Talk! About anything! I don’t mind! I’m not scared!” Ash was speaking as his father led him toward the kitchen again. He pulled him inside then closed the door.

“She’s telling her! I tell you!” Ash shouted. “I’m screwed! Why did you tell her?”

“First, I did not tell her.” Russell argued. “She overheard me talk on the phone by accident.”

“She overheard the _whole_ thing?”

“I decided to tell her everything because she hurts my head daily with stories of you wasting your chance with Misty.”

Ash sighed heavily. “I haven’t told Misty about what’s been on my thoughts lately.”

“So, you told the whole world but her.”

“I don’t want to scare her off!” Ash defended his 'strategy'. “I’m worried she might be thinking we’re going fast.”

“Six years, going on the seventh, living together…” Russell nodded slowly. “Youth today have a different definition of speed.”

“I _don’t_ want to lose Misty,” Ash spoke in a lower voice. “You must think this is cheesy but I love her more than I love myself.”

“Do you love her more than you love us?” Mr. Ketchum narrowed his eyes. “Your mom is going to be crushed.”

“Uh, I’m not married yet.” Ash bit his lip, trying not to laugh.

“Yeah! That was totally a marriage problem!” Russell laughed. He patted his son’s cheek. “You’re only overreacting because you’re in love. You can’t see how much Misty wants to marry you.”

“Can you?”

“Right on her eyes.” Ash was too clueless to catch the excitement in Misty’s eyes when the bride’s bouquet fell right between her arms that one time at the wedding, but a parent knows. 

“No, no, Misty is like that—she’s very romantic, dreamy…” He smiled weakly.

“She dreams about marrying you.”

“Does she?”

“Aren’t you?”

“No! What the hell?” Ash narrowed his eyes in disgust, feeling suddenly ashamed about all those times he’s dreamed of his own wedding. “That is so childish and girly!”

“Okay, kid, I don’t get anything anymore.” Russell shrugged his shoulders. “Make up your mind—and fast. Your mother knows now and she won’t be able to hold it back much longer. She wants a wedding.”

“What if she’s telling her now?” Ash panicked and left the kitchen again before his father could disagree. 

“ASH!"

"GO AWAY!"

Ash walked back inside the kitchen and got a glass of water in silence, under his father's amused looks.

"I don't talk with Drew and Gary about underwear types!" 

"You may not be ready for marriage after all."


	8. Ring on ring off

“Hummmmmmm.”

Misty giggled loudly as Ash placed a trail of kisses from her neck to her shoulder. She rolled over and got on the top of him, making him moan again at the feeling of her naked body against his.

“Oh God, I love you.” He closed his eyes.

“Look at you.” Misty put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him on the lips.

“Look at you.” Ash opened his eyes and looked right into hers.

“We really need to do something productive today.” Misty giggled again, getting off Ash and resting beside him, her body against his. “We’ve been fooling the whole morning. It’s noon already.”

“Sex is productive.” Ash placed his arms around her shoulders. “Don’t you think?”

Misty put her hand on his chest, chuckling. “You need to calm down.”

“I’m not sure I can.” Ash smirked and put his hand over Misty’s.

Something suddenly struck.

“Uhm, babe?” He picked up her hand. “Where is your ring?”

“Oh, that.” Misty shrugged. “I took it off.”

“What? Why?”

“It just—it keeps getting stuck when I touch my hair and—it’s not good for work either.” Misty shrugged. “I have to take it every time when I’m working, so I just leave it at home now.”

“Okaay…” Ash gulped.

“And I no longer buy lattes anyway, so no more paying for me!” Misty giggled but quickly stopped. “Milk and coffee are bad for the skin.” She pulled herself up and brushed her hand over her cheek. “Do you think my skin looks bad?”

“No…” Ash was looking at the ceiling, completely lost.

“Doesn’t it?” Misty got off the bed and put on her robe, touching her cheeks as she walked to her vanity desk to check her face in the mirror.

“She took off the ring.” Ash looked left and right. “She took _off_ the ring.”

“This doesn’t mean anything.” Gary glanced over at Drew and then looked at Ash. “She told you she has to take it off for work.”

“She ruined that moment!” Ash groaned and rubbed his face with his hands. That Sunday morning was going to be the best one he’s had in a long time if it wasn’t for that ring she took off. It just ruined his mood and made him leave the house for the rest of the day.

“You’re not listening, bro.” Drew warned. “She took it off because-”

“Look, I’m not buying that.” Ash chuckled. “Totally not.”

“She took off the stupid cheap ring you bought for her to keep the guys away. That isn’t an engagement ring.”

“That is a platinum ring.” Ash nodded. “It wasn’t cheap.”

Gary slid his desk chair and set himself facing Ash. “You bought her a ring, lied to her why you bought it, has been lying to her-”

“Look, look, I’m not lying.” Ash gave a nervous chuckle. “I’m not lying to my girlfriend.”

“You are.” Drew acquiesced.

Ash said nothing.

“And just because she took off the ring doesn’t mean she doesn’t want to marry you.” Gary shrugged. He slid back to his spot behind his desk. “How old are you? Eight?”

“Yeah. It’s childish to think that.”

“Totally.”

Ash scoffed and returned his attention back to his computer screen.

“It’s like when my mother goes on panic mode when dad forgets his ring in the bathroom.” Gary chuckled, making Drew chuckle too.

“It’s not the same thing.” Ash tried not to laugh. His mother and father make a show about rings too.

“Yes, it is, man.” Drew glanced over at Ash. “Misty took off the ring and now you think she doesn’t love you anymore.”

“I’m panicking over here, man. I’m trying to propose to her without making her freak out.”

“I can already see you snapping shit at Misty for forgetting her ring in the bathroom.”

“This is really serious!” Ash sighed. “You wouldn’t get it.”

“Just get married already.” Gary huffed. “I’m tired of this topic.”

“Me too. Just do it.”

“What if she says no?”

“She won’t say no!” Drew and Gary spoke at the same time. Ash raised his eyebrows.

“Just think about it, Ketchum; she’s been sticking around for five years-”

“Soon seven.”

“That’s even worse.” Gary sighed heavily. “She’s been sticking around for _that_ many years and you think she’d say no to a marriage proposal? What has she been around for, then?”

“And she’s been cooking and cleaning and caring after him for that many years, too.” Drew spoke, his eyes fixed on his computer screen. “I wouldn’t do that even if I get paid, man.”

Ash scratched his cheek. 

“What a weird couple.” Gary chuckled to himself. “A weird girlfriend and an even weirder boyfriend.”

“I may be weird but Misty isn’t.”

“She is!” Drew told Ash. “She thinks milk is bad for her skin!”

“She’s just very concerned about her skin condition…”

“Oh, hey Misty! Are you looking for Ash?” Suddenly, the receptionist, Macy, showed up at the door of their office. “He’s inside!”

Drew, Gary an Ash all turned pale.

Ash was paler, though.

“Hey guys.” Macy walked up to Gary’s desk and put some mail. “Mail for Gary.” She looked at the two others. “Nothing for you two, though.”

Drew and Ash were certainly not finding anything funny now.

“Bye!” Macy left the office quickly.

“Is she going to show up or…”

“Don’t talk.” Ash got off his chair and walked toward the office door. There was a small talk and all of sudden, Misty got inside the office, heading right to Drew’s desk.

“Milk is bad for the skin.” She nodded, looking very serious. This was a matter of honor for her because beauty is what she’s living for. “Do you want to know why? Huh? Huh?”

Drew nodded his head quickly.

“Babe, Drew is busy working.” Ash grabbed Misty’s hand, trying to make her move.

“Because it stimulates skin oils and makes acne bad!” Misty shouted at Drew’s face and slammed her hands against his desk. “And I know that because I studied skin conditions when I was in the institute!”

“Babe, come on. The guys need to work.” Ash pulled her hand.

“And—do you use hair gel?” She suddenly touched Drew’s hair.

“N-no.”

“This greasy effect—you need to add some lemon juice to-”

“Babe, the guys are really busy.” Ash finally succeeded in dragging her away from Drew and his hair.

“I’m not weird.” Misty kept glaring at Gary until she and Ash left the office.

“Add lemon juice to what?” Drew looked at Gary. “What? I need to know!”


	9. Epilogue: Definitley

“Ash and Misty are engaged. Isn’t that the weirdest thing ever?”

Just a few tables away, Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower were having breakfast. As usual, Ash was eating everything while Misty checked the calories intake on her juice goblet and complained that it wasn’t mentioned if the sweet taste is from sugar or aspartame. 

“Yeah, they are...”

From their spot, and once again, Dawn Berlitz and May Maple were watching the couple who happened to be having breakfast at the same coffee shop.

“How do you think that happened?”

Ash Ketchum was now a thirty-three old software engineer. He was still sticking to his shirts and shorts or pants and hoodies, and expensive black sneakers. He’s been buying those white and black sneakers lately but it all looked the same to Misty. Video games and eating were still routine and the belly was still rolling over his pants, except it looked bigger. His mom calls the charming guy he is once a day as he’s been forgetting to call her recently with the wedding planning. However, Ash Ketchum still complains about things he’s entirely responsible about, and that’s never going to change.

“Who knows?”

The now fiancee, Misty Waterflower, looks like she never ages. She still worked in the famous beauty salon in the city center and was as passionate about her job. Misty is convinced her hair and freckles are her motto, so she never touches or changes them. Still the petite and pampered women she is, always on top condition, always with a powdered face, always ready to burst at anyone who doesn’t take her job seriously. Misty would never get used to Ash’s careless attitude when it comes to hygiene, but at least he’s got through his head that he should not walk with his shoes on after she’s done cleaning and that’s something.

May and Dawn watched as Ash and Misty got up, getting ready to leave. As Ash was getting the cash out of his wallet, Misty was dusting the crumbs off his shirt and scolding him about not paying attention to his clothes whilst eating. 

“He still eats like a kid…”

“And she still dusts the crumbs and scolds him…”

After putting the cash on the table, Misty grabbed Ash’s arm and hugged it as they walked side by side toward the exit; all lovey-dovey.

“Love definitely.”


End file.
